


Of How Sirius Black Was Forced To Work At Disneyland

by Mrs_Moony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Disney World & Disneyland, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Moony/pseuds/Mrs_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James, as Sirius' best friend, has a certain influence over him - and so he unds up amusing annoying children during the hottest day he can recall, and he hates every second of it. Well, until a tiny blue-haired boy and his charming guide show up next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of How Sirius Black Was Forced To Work At Disneyland

 

 

“Are you out of your fucking mind? There's no way I am doing this!”

James sighed and took a deep breath before he answered his extremely furious best friend.

 

“Oh come on, you owe me this. It's only for a week, I promised my boss to find a replacement for Marlene… You wouldn't let me do this on my own, would you?”

 

“Now you're cheating James, you know you are, and don't try to look at me with those puppy-dog eyes - I said no.” Sirius stood there with his arms crossed, and tried his best to look threatening. James, however, found it rather funny, considering Sirius being a foot shorter than him, was standing there with a killer glare on his usually laughing face.

 

“Don't make me beg you.”

 

 

 

 

“I hate you, James Potter, do you know that?” Sirius huffed, and James heard the words being spoken to him in the most disgusted tone he'd ever heard. He turned to find Sirius holding up the bespectacled boys’ costume and looking at it with fear in his eyes.

 

“It's not that bad, honestly, those people are nice. Most of the times.” James said evenly.

 

“I can't believe I let you convince me to work in a sodding Disneyland. That goes against every single one of my rights!”

 

James let out a laugh at Sirius’ outbursts while struggling to put on his costume. “Like you ever had any dignity in the first place. Now stop crying like a baby and help me out, I can't put it on.” He was half-dressed in something which seemed like a pile of white and gold, without any certain form.

 

“What's that supposed to be?” Sirius asked curiously, giving in.

 

“Aladdin. Well, how do I look?”

Sirius scanned him from head to toes and couldn't stop his laugh, howling from his throat like a hound’s bark. “Ridiculous, but that's not anything from the ordinary.”

“Prat.” James spat jokingly, “Now let's see what you've got.”

That made Sirius frown at him again, and he wasn't willing to look at his costume. He only did when he heard James chuckle violently, clutching at his stomach; seemingly in stitches over Sirius’ costume.

“No. No way, James, this has gone too far. I'm going home.” Sirius ran a hand through his hair, exasperated.

 

James was still trying to get up from the ground, but ended with no success, so he sat there, looking forlornly up at the taller boy.

 

“You can't leave now,” James then cracked a grin, “You have to put that on, mate.”

Sirius was staring at the big, stuffed, green thing, which maybe ought to have been the head.

 

“I am not putting that on! Let someone else be Shrek; it's fucking burning outside - and that’s without the green blob!” His voice now sounded truly panicked, and he was not willing to put that massive thing on himself. Absolutely not.

 

 

 

The sun was burning so furiously that Sirius could practically feel his own brain cooking like a jacket potato inside his head.

 

Every minute in this costume was a torture – a torture that he would make James pay for after this ended. But, right now he had to wave at fascinated children, pose with them for their excited parents, and try to not think about how dehydrated he was. He was only allowed to drink once in a shift, and it was getting unbearable.

 

All the noise wasn't helping at all; children were screaming and crying and making noises that children tend to make - he thought his head will explode. Sometimes, when an extremely annoying child showed up and tried to make him take his head down, he had to question his morals to not becoming a murderer.

 

“ _Come on_ , we have to go faster! There he is, there he is!” Sirius's attention was taken by a tiny human being, whose voice was noticeable even from such a distance.

 

The boy was very small, and even from across the expanse of cobbled road, Sirius could recognize immediately that his hair was a bright shade of turquoise. He thought it was pretty cool, even though the child looked maybe a bit too young for that. He found that the little boy was excitedly pointing at him, and that he was probably trying to drag the young man holding his hand into his direction.

 

And _oh. My. God_.

 

The guy was so gorgeous that Sirius was staring at him with his mouth open, which luckily no one could see. He was very tall, with light brown hair and sharp-angled jaw, and, as he came closer, a visible scar slashed his face, which only made him look more attractive.

 

Sirius was surprised when he felt something on his leg – he was so taken aback by the man, that he didn't notice the boy hugging his leg and laughing.

 

“Shrek! Shrek! Shrek!” He seemed delighted by screaming that out loud, and Sirius must have chuckled, because the child was in some way incredibly adorable.

 

“I am sorry, eh – _Shrek_ , I tried to stop him. Really, he's like a hurricane.” Sirius tried to say that he doesn't mind at all, but his voice was muffled by his costume. Instead he showed him the thumbs up, and knelt down to the boy.

 

He was looking at him with amazement only a child was able to manage, and Sirius started to make funny movements and anything he could think of to make the boy laugh. It worked very well, and he was pleased when he heard the gorgeous man laugh as well. They went on like that for a while, and there were many photos taken of the two of them.

 

“Teddy, I think we should go for now – if we want to arrive at time.” Teddy, however, wasn't willing to let go of Sirius – he was hugging him tightly and there were tears running down his cheeks.

 

“No, no, please, let's not go yet… I want to be with Shrek, we're friends now!” Sirius himself felt weird about leaving this adorable child, and when the man couldn't convince Teddy to go, he got an idea. The man was apologising again, but Sirius signalled them to wait for a while, and went further away briefly, so he could call James. He had headphones and a mic under his costume, so it wasn't a problem.

 

 

“Man, what the fu… never mind. I’m working now, why’d you call? You should be amusing children right now.”

 

“Well, I am trying to. But there is this really nice child and I would like to leave my resort, just for a while, so if someone asks, then you’ve got to cover for me, alright? Just say that I’m wandering around or something, okay?”

 

“What, no, you can't leave your position, Sirius, that’s--” James protested, but his friend had already hung up on him.

 

Sirius returned to the two tourists, holding a hand for Teddy to take. He signed that he'd walk with them, which made Teddy jump with happiness. They quickly started to walk, and the cute stranger was thanking him profusely, and taking even more photos. Sirius couldn't let his eyes off him, and he didn't mind when other children started to point at them and walk with them, scream, or even punch him, because Teddy laughed and the man was smiling widely.

 

They reached the entrance and Teddy was starting to get sadder again.

 

“I know you aren't real Shrek, but I like you. I want you to come with us, you are my friend!” His lip was trembling and Sirius bit his own, wondering what he could do.

 

“Oh come on, Teddy, Shrek can't leave with us. Maybe you'll see him again sometimes…” He wasn't good at reassuring, that was clear. Teddy was looking at the ground, and still unwilling to leave. Sirius looked at the clock above the gate, and realized that his shift ends in about twenty minutes– meaning he didn't have to return for two hours. He pulled out his notebook and pen and wrote a short message:

 

_I end in 20 minutes - I'll take Teddy for an ice-cream if you wait here. I'm not a murderer, no worries._

 

He passed the note to the stranger, then he hugged Teddy one more time and went to the changing rooms, still hearing Teddy cry out after him.

 

Well, if the man didn’t think it was too weird, he'd see him soon enough. He hurried himself, and when he got to his resort, it was already time for him to end. He hurriedly changed into his regular clothes and ran to the entrance. At first he thought that they left, but then he saw them both sitting on the bench. He came closer and cleared his throat.

 

“Teddy?” The boy turned around with excitement, and smiled widely.

 

“Is that you, Shrek?” He came to him and hugged him once again, and Sirius lifted him from the ground, making the boy let out a loud laugh. He then glanced at the stranger, who was now looking – no, staring at him with his eyes wide open. Sirius grinned at that, and the man opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but he didn't.

 

“By the way, Shrek is not my given name, even though it suits me quite well. I am Sirius.” He held out one hand for man to shake, still holding up Teddy with the other one.

 

“It really suits you. So what is your name?”

Sirius chuckled, here it was again, “My name is Sirius: S-I-R-I-U-S.” He spelt it out.

 

“Oh, this happens to you an awful lot, doesn't it?”

 

“Oh, I’m used to it. Will you tell me yours now?”

 

“Er, I'm Remus. Pleasure to meet you – and thank you, really, you didn't have to… I mean, if this bothers you…”

 

Remus. What a pretty name…

 

“No! Not at all. Teddy is adorable. Right, buddy? What about an ice-cream?”

 

“Yeaaah!” He put him down and Teddy took his hand, and together they walked down the street.

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh, that's fantastic. Teddy, your mother just texted me that she won't come and pick you up for at least an hour- we didn't have to leave that soon, I'm sorry.” The boy didn't seem to mind now.

 

“That's a'right, Sirius-Shrek is enough. I didn't like all those princesses either.” They both laughed at that, and Sirius felt fascinated by the way Remus laughed - loud and full-heartedly.

 

“Sirius-Shrek, that's new. I like it though.” They were already near the ice-cream café and Sirius knelt down to Teddy once again.

 

“Which flavour do you like?”

 

“Chocolate!”

 

“I thought so. So that's one chocolate, and… which one would you like?” He looked at Remus who only shook his head.

 

“No, I won't have any, really. And you don't have to pay for Teddy's either…”

 

“Oh stop it, I'm taking you for an ice-cream as I promised. Now, Teddy, what flavour does he like?”

 

“Chocolate. We're the same.”

 

Sirius grinned and ordered another chocolate one, and for himself a strawberry. Then they sat down and enjoyed their ice-creams. Remus was now texting on his phone, frowning.

 

“Teddy, we've got a problem here. Your mother is now well-aware that you've got another ice-cream today. She says it's either my lack of authority or your manipulative skills.” Teddy smiled, but Sirius found himself laughing loudly.

 

“Your wife is too tough towards him. Honestly, he's a sweetheart.” Remus chuckled then and Teddy snorted.

 

“Remus's not my daddy. We're not even alike! His hair's not blue!” Sirius nodded in agreement to that, because Remus' hair were most definitely not blue – it was the most beautiful shade of brown… like the sun reflecting off a ripe chestnut.

 

“I am his mothers' best friend, flatmate, and also babysitter. But Teddy's great, I love him as my own. Right?” And Teddy now hugged Remus, who messed his hair a bit.

 

“She's a bit crazy; she let him dye his hair – but a great woman. You'd like her.”

 

“I'm sure of that.” They were looking at each other, and Sirius couldn't stop looking at those nice, full lips, the bottom lip slightly smaller, and right now chewed by Remus' teeth…

 

“Hey, look, an aeroplane!” They flinched slightly, and looked where Teddy was pointing, and Sirius saw a trace of red blushing up Remus' neck. He smiled to himself, and started passionately discussing aeroplanes with a fascinated Teddy. After what seemed like a couple of minutes, (as they say: time flies when you’re having fun.) and was surely one of the Sirius' best afternoons he’d ever experienced, he checked the time and sighed mournfully.

 

“I should return already; my next shift starts in a while.” Teddy looked up at him and he lifted him up, letting him bury his face in his neck.

 

“I'll miss you, Sirius. But we're friends, right? We'll meet again.”

 

“Well, I would love to, but that depends on your – er – babysitter here?” He let it out as a question, and Remus smiled.

 

“I don't see it as a problem, you're with me almost as often as with your mum.” Sirius put the boy down, and they stood there awkwardly for a while, not knowing quite what to do. Sirius had never been good with goodbyes.

 

“I guess I'll leave you my number then…” Remus raised an eyebrow.

 

“Right.” He told him the number and after that, Teddy went chasing the pigeons around the terrace, not caring about the aeroplanes anymore.

 

“It was a great time, really. That boy's amazing – and that's not a word I usually associate with kids – they tend to be very annoying.”

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean. Teddy's different though. He adores you as well. I… I can see why.” Sirius lifted one eyebrow.

 

“Sorry, that may have sounded weird…”

 

“Not weird at all. Actually, I enjoyed this afternoon, not just because of Teddy. You're a very pleasing companion yourself.” Remus let out a cautious laugh.

 

“That's good to know. I liked it as well.”

 

“Then, would you mind going out again some time?” He was nervous while suggesting it, since he was quite sure that was a date, but Remus smiled at him.

 

“I would love that. I've got your number.”

 

“Yeah. See you around then. I can't wait.” He leant in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then pulled back and went to say goodbye to Teddy. Remus stood there with a wide smile across his face, his eyes reflecting the afternoon sun.

 

Sirius grinned to himself as he turned away, waving one last time.

Maybe Disneyland’s weren't so bad at all.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those shower ideas. I thought about it and had to write it immediately, so it's probably a mess, but I hope you'll like it anyways. Leave a comment, kudos, it always makes my day.


End file.
